Batman (Thomas Wayne)
History This is the version of Thomas Wayne '''in the Flashpoint timeline of events, where the thug who normally kills Thomas and Martha Wayne instead kills Bruce Wayne, their son who would normally grow up to become Batman. Murder of Bruce Wayne When a street criminal Joe Chill brutally kills Bruce Wayne in front of his parents, they are left tramautized. In order to take revenge, Thomas takes up the mantle of 'Batman. '''Thomas has a much more brutal way of achieving things than the normal Batman, and is perfectly fine with killing whichever criminal gets in his way. He tracked down Joe Chill with plans of poisoning him, but decided to slowly kill him with his bare hands. Thomas' wife, Martha, cuts a grin onto her face and kidnaps Judge Dent's two twin children. She insists that she is finally 'smiling', and manages to cause Chief Gordon to accidentaly kill Judge Dent's daughter. Batman confronts Martha's partner in crime, Yo-Yo, and throws her off a building. Cyborg arrives just in time to save Yo-Yo and ask Thomas for his help in stopping the war between the Atlanteans and Amazons, but Batman refuses. Meeting Barry Allen A powerless 'Barry Allen '''from the main timeline stumbles into the Batcave looking for Bruce. Thomas attacks Barry and questions him of how he has knowledge of his son, and is curious of what he means when he says he knows Bruce is Batman. Bruce convinces Thomas that the two of them can rewrite the timeline's history, and Thomas attempts to help by building a device to replicate the incidents that powered the Flash. Though the first attempt fails and leaves Barry badly burned, a second attempt succeeds in regaining Barry's powers. Batman is shocked to recieve footage of Joker killing his good friend Chief Gordon, and confronts her. He reveals that he is Thomas and that he found a way to rewrite history and bring Bruce back to life, and reveals that Bruce would grow up to become Batman. Martha, the new Joker, is shocked with the news that her son would become Batman, and commits suicide by running off a cliff by Wayne Manor. Reverse Flash and Project Superman Barry Allen, who has memory gaps, is convinced that the changes to the timeline were caused by the Reverse-Flash. Thomas and Barry work to recruit a team to infiltrate a government facility and find Project Superman, a project where an alien named Kal-El is being held captive. The two call Cyborg, who enlists them with the help of himself as well as team S.H.A.Z.A.M. They free Kal-El, who's powers activate once he exposed to sunlight. Barry's memories start to change with the timeline, causing Thomas to be forced to inject him with drugs that slow down his brain processing speed. Barry knows that they can't beat Reverse Flash alone, so he convinces Thomas to help stop the Amazonian and Atlantean war. Thomas reluctantly agrees. Amazon-Atlantean War When the team arrives, 'Wonder Woman '''and 'Emperor Aquaman 'are locked in battle. Batman stabs Reverse-Flash in the back after he shockingly revealed that he didn't actually change the timeline, and that it was all the doing of Barry. He states that Barry went back in time to stop the murder of his mother and caused a chain reaction of changes to the timeline. However, Thomas is then fatally wounded by the undercover spy Enchantress. Thomas realizes that Barry plans to go back in time and stop himself from saving his mother. Thomas thanks Barry for everything he has done, and writes a note for Barry to give to Bruce. The Flashpoint Timeline is then erased from existence. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Business Management *'Fire Arms' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Interrogation' *'Medicine' ''''''Equipment *Batsuit Category:Batman Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans